My Secret Mate
by sgoncer
Summary: Terra Wright is a senior in high school in Maine. Her life has always been about her pack and her family. The day she turns 19 is the day her hunt begins for her mate but the only problem is, she doesn't want one. Terra has always been independent and high strung. When she walks into her last class of the year the weekend after her birthday and meets her new teacher Mr. Michaels. E


"Terra!"

I groaned loudly and rolled over in bed pulling my pillow over my head. I swear it was Saturday when I went to bed. I heard the click of my door and gripped onto the bed. I knew what was coming. Two strong hands gripped my ankles and yanked and I held on for dear life. My dad and I had always done this to each other. Woke the other up forcefully, I got my sleeping habits from him.

"Rise and shine cupcake," he laughed as he pulled more. "You know the rules. Out of bed at 7."

"Dad," i whined loudly and finally gave in. I let go and went flying off the bed as I let out a tiny squeal. By butt hit the floor and I giggled; looking up at him sleepily. "Hi" I smiled shyly.

He laughed and leaned down patting my back. "First day back to school kiddo. I know spring break was fun but it's time."

I nodded as I let out a long sigh. He left as I got up closing my door. He was right spring break was fun. I was never the party kind of girl but a sleepover with my best friend every night? Now that's my kind of party. I took off my oversized night shirt and walked around my room. I opened my dresser and sighed. What to wear? I pulled on my favorite pink bra, it wasnt anything special because it was pretty worn down. I swear my boobs hadn't grown since freshman year, and the worst part was that I'm a senior. I pulled on regular underwear and my light colored skinny jeans. I walked around to my closet and pulled on a maroon cami with a white shirt that cut off at my stomach. I let down my long caramel hair and brushed through it. My hair was naturally straight which was a plus, but my blue eyes were the thing to stand out. They were bright blue, my mom always said they reminded her of the caspian sea. Right, like she'd ever seen that before.

I brushed my teeth and whipped on some mascara before running downstairs "Hey mom," I called walking into the kitchen "Maria and I wanted to go to the mall after school, is that cool?" I grabbed a glass of orange juice and took a drink.

She shook her head with a smile. "Yes it's fine but how many times do I have to tell you?" She took the glass from me and pouted "No drink without food. Breakfast is important Terra."

I groaned and grabbed my school bag. "Sorry mom no time." I leaned up kissing her cheek before grabbing my keys "I have to drive Maria, her cars in the shop. Bye!" I yelled before leaving. I unlocked my little Mini Cooper and smiled getting in. I started the engine and Katy Perry blared through the radio. I sang the whole way to Maria's and waited in the driveway, giving her a warning honk.

Almost 5 minutes later she came bouncing out in a crop top, leggings and combat boots. I rolled my eyes and laughed as she got in. "Did you find that in your box of clothes from 5th grade? Because that shirt is way too small." I shifted gears and pulled out before starting to drive to school.

"Oh ha ha very funny Ter." She rolled her eyes and started putting on makeup in the mirror. I tapped my fingers to the song and we talked about our nights before showing up at school. I parked in my spot and sighed, "Here we go. Last term of the year."

I heard her gasp loudly and it made me jump. "Did you hear about the new teacher? Sarah said he's beautiful" she clapped her hands happily as we started walking towards the building.

"No I haven't." I shrugged and held the door open for her before following. "What class is he here for?"

"Your English class." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. I bursted out laughing and shook my head. "This, will be an interesting term."

I walked her to her class before saying goodbye and walking to my own. Room 201. I found it and checked the teacher name. Mr. Michaels. It doesn't sound hot. I scoffed at my own thought and walked into the classroom taking a seat in the middle and pulling out my notebook as the teacher started talking. The moment I heard his voice my head perked up and my eyes widened. Holy hell. I gasped audibly and stared at him. Our eyes locked and I swear I heard a growl, and him mumble the word 'Mine' I..was in deep shit.

_~Please review and comment guys! I want to know what you have to say!_


End file.
